sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:The new Shining Demonhog
The strange entity that split Memphis apart is finally making her appearance. Are you ready to meet the new Shining Demonhog? [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 20:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC) thumb|500px|right|Her theme song and look inspiration. Rules: No harrassment *keep the language to a minimum. *No godmodding *no Trolls *no vandals *No extreme romance(kissing and flirting are okay) *Keep questions on the talk page. *Invitation only (ask to join on talkpage) *Have fun! *If Memph takes more than 15 minutes to respond please pause it, it will help clear confusion ^_^ *To avoid edit conflicts please wait 5 minutes before making an edit. This will allow other users to make edits in peace. Invited users: *Hikaru *Metal *Gale *Draon *Shadow *Ryu *Light *Gold *Twist *Guy *Nerd﻿ Characters: Heroes:﻿ *Memphis the Shining Demonhog (Memph) *Alicia the Shining Demonhog (Memph) *Annamaria(Hikaru) *Matsu(Hikaru) *Typhoon the Hedgehog (User:Gale) *Karson the Coyote (User:Gale) *Endac Dragonbane the Hedgehog (SHADOW THE HEDGHOG) *Shadow the Hedgehog (SHAD-O) *Bodaen ShadowWolf the Hedgehog (SHAD-O) *Senta the Hedgewolf (F.A.E.M.A. on mobius X3) (SHAD-O) *Amaterasu (i got permission from Memph that i could crossplay...i think) (SHAD-O) *Sentinal (SHAD-O) Anti-heroes: *Aedan the Hedgehog (SHAD-O) *Aeda the Hedgehog (SHAD-O) *Felix the Drako Wolf-Idna (SHAD-O) * Illidan the Demonhog (Guyviroth) * Keith The Dragonolf(Metal) Villians: *Medusa the Witchcat (Memph) *Onorc the Blackblood (Memph) Prologue: (Only white can be seen) ???: How Memphis has grown.... *giggles* He has found his way back to his loved ones and his legacy has grown through the fragments that I have created. (whispers are heard) ???: So I can finally go to him? (More whispers are heard) ???: That makes me so happy.... Wait for me.... My Memphy-chan. Chapter 1: (Memphis can be seen running through green hills) Memphis: I haven't spread my legs in a long while. *happy sigh* Anna:(Spots Memphis)Hey Memphis!(Smiles and waves to him) Memphis: *sees her* Oh! *runs to her and brakes right in front of her* Hey Anna! Anna:Hey Memphis.I want you to meet someone.Hey Matsu,come here,please? (Soon a blue rooster comes into veiw) Matsu:Hey,names Matsu.Good to meet you. Anna:He's also from the same project as me. Memphis: Hey Matsu! Names Memphis pleasure to meet you. *confused look* Project? Matsu:(Puts arms behind head.Long story short,our families were given powers and we have them. Anna:You know from the Ark in space. Memphis: Ooooohhh. *sighs* Lot's of projects came from there huh? Matsu:Just our folks. Anna:Anyway,what are you doing,Memphis? Memphis: Ahh I see. *smiles* Just running around and stretching my legs. I haven't run around here for a loooooong time. *chuckles* Anna:(Giggles)How about a race Memphis for fun? Matsu:I'll be the judge. Memphis: *grins and does a thumbs up* I would like that. Anna:Great.(Stands next to him) Matsu:On my count you both go.3...2...1 GO! Memphis: *speeds off ahead* YAHOOOO!!! Anna:Haha.(Runs behind him)I beat you yet! Memphis: *looks back and smiles* Just keep telling yourself that Anna. (A white light shines in front of Memphis) Anna:(Bumps right behind Memphis)Oofff.What happened? Matsu:What in the world? Memphis: *steadies Anna* No clue... (A Blue haired, blue eyed white hedgehog in a flowing dress comes out) ???: Jeezzzz what a trip. *touches the grass* Ooooh so this is grass? Matsu:Who's that? Anna:Do you know her Memphis? Memphis: Nope not at all. ???: *looks up and sees Memphis* Memphy-chan!!! *big smile on her face* Memphis: O_O" Uhhhhh.... Matsu:Okay.... Anna:Hi,miss,my names Annamaria,but just call me Anna.Who are you? Alicia: Oh... *smiles and looks to Anna* My name is Alicia! Memphis: Alicia huh? Alicia: Yes Memphy-chan! *hugs him* Memphis:...... What are you to me? Alicia:....... *closes her eyes and falls asleep* Matsu:She fell asleep. Anna:Maybe she's your sister. Memphis: *picks her up* She does look it. *smiles* You guys want to come over my place? I can make you some food. Anna:Yes please.(Smiles) Matsu:Sure. Memphis: Alrighty then follow me. *walks ahead* Anna:Kay.(Follows him) Matsu:Right behind ya.(Follows) (At the house) Memphis: *puts plates of soup in front of them* Here you guys go. I know it isn't much but I didn't really get to shop today. Anna:Thanks lots Memphs.(Eats) Matsu:No prob.(Eats) Memphis: No problem. *walks off to check on Alicia* Alicia: *sleeping peacefully still* Memphis:..... Hmm.... Anna:Something on your mind,Memphis? Memphis: *walks back to them and joins them* I sense a familiar feeling around her. Matsu:Maybe she's your twin. Anna:Yeah,like Angeloz and Angelaz. Memphis: *laughs* I don't think I could handle that stress! But it would be nice to have a sister. Matsu:The question is where she came from Anna:She's friendly that's for sure.(Smiles) Memphis: Yeah you got that right. (Alicia walks in yawning) Alicia: Hey guys! *hugs Memphis* Hi my Memphy-chan! Memphis: Ok what are you to me!? Alicia: *at the fridge now* Oooooh you have leeks! Memphis: -_-" Anna:(Goes to Alicia)Hey Ali,could I ask you a question,pretty please? Alicia: Hmm? *turns around and looks at Anna* Sure! *big smile* Anna:Are you Memphis' sister or something? Alicia: I thought that was obvious. *giggles* Memphis: Ooooohhhh.... not really -_-" Matsu:So your his twin? Alicia: Yep! Memphis: Wow you guys are good! O_o" Anna:(Giggles)Thank's Memphis. Matsu:So where did you come from Ali? Memphis: And why are you here now? Alicia: Ummmmmm *winks* It's a se-cu-ret. Anna:Pretty please tell? Alicia: A girl can't give all her secrets. *smiles and walks off with a leek in her mouth* Memphis: This is going to be interesting. -_-" Matsu:She's almost like a calmer verison of Angelaz. Anna:I hope she's careful who she talks to. Memphis: *shudders at the thought* Your right she is almost a close match. Chapter 2: (Alicia is outside the house messing with the grass) Alicia: This earth is so fascinating. *smiles* Anna:Hey Ali.(Smiles) Alicia: Oh hey! *gets up and dusts herself off* What can I do for you? Anna:Nothing.I thought I can show you our world.﻿ (on the tallest mountain of Mobius) Endac: *sitting on a cliff* *looking over the veiw silently* *Bodaen's Sky Pirate Ship flies over* Endac: *pushes a microphone to a earpeice to his mouth* didn't know you could hit these altitudes *static* Bodaen: yeah i just revamped the Drivers, where are you Endac: the cliff to your 5:00 *static* *the ship flies around and stops in front of the cliff, as a boarding bridge moves towards the cliff, and stops 5 feet from the cliff* Bodaen: thats as far as she'll go, you'll have to fly over Endac: no prob, Pyro, fusion *white light, then he had red Dragon wings* *flies over to the bridge and walks onto the ship as it closes and flies away* (in a valley far off) Karson: You are teaching me newer things of this time at every moment. Typhoon: You have to learn somehow. Follow me. *runs off torward Anna's castle* Karson: Got it. *runs after him* (With Alicia) Alicia: Will it be ok if we just go off now? Without my Memphy-chan? *worried look* Anna:Why?Is something going to happen? (Typhoon runs by then comes back) Typhoon: *points to Alicia* Memphis' twin? Karson: *runs up* Woah. Your fast, Ty. Alicia: *backs up a bit and hides behind Anna* Eep! Typhoon: Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya. I'm Typhoon the Hedgehog, son of Gale the Hedgehog, a very good friend of your brother. Anna:He's a friend Ali. *the Ruby Tracker (Bodaen's ship) flies over them and heads due west* Alicia: O-oh *comes out of hiding* My name is Alicia the Shining Demonhog. A pleasure. *courtsies then looks up* What was that? Anna:A ship? *then a wolf-idna with dragon wings is seen following it* Alicia: This world sure is fascinating. Anna:Yep,that's Endac up there. Alicia: How about we follow them? That would exploring! Anna:Sure.(Calls back)Hey Matsu,Memphis,I'm going to show Ali aroound. Matsu:Just be careful. *on the Ruby Tracker* Endac: hey Bo, we have a bogey Bodaen: open back veiw *the picture apears showing the wolf-Idna beast flying behind them* Endac: what the hell is that Bodaen: i don't know but he's coming in hot Endac: huhyou mean fast Bodaen: no i mean hot, he's blasting us *chaos beam goes over the ship* *goes for the com link* Smantha Saria get too the turrets and blast this thing Samantha: already on it Bo, but this thing isn't a thing, it's a mobian Endac: wait..........is that......Felix?! Samantha, Bodaen, and Saria: who Endac: get me a com Bodaen: here *gives him the com* Endac: *takes it* Felix what are you doing, i thought you were my friend Felix: SO DID I *blasts again* Endac: then why are you trying to shoot this ship out of the sky Felix: i thought you knew by now, BECAUSE YOUR ON IT, NOW DIE, CHAOS BLAST *fires a huge blast at the ship* Endac: Bo get us out of here, NOW *ship hits light speed* Felix: >=( i'll find you Dragonbane * Meanwhile, in a void that lingers between the corporeal and spiritual worlds, a certain being sits atop of the blackened spires of the Black Temple, overlooking below to his Shadowmoon Valley, sensing a disturbance in his realm. "Imprisoned for four thousand years," the figure states, peering over his shoulder over torn wings. "Banished from my homeland," his clawed demonic hand tightens around a large skull he carries, presumably of demonic heritage. "And now you dare disturb MY realm..." Illidan begins to stand, dropping the skull as it plummets towards the charred wastes below. "You are not prepared..." Suddenly he looks up and with a huge beat of his large wings, shoots into the sky. Bursting through the dark sickly green mist, he prepared his warglaives and takes flight, tearing a rift between his realm and Mobius. "You are not prepared!" * a Lone Human in Jeans and no shirt so there was no constriction on his Dragon-like wings, stood in a wasteland in a void between the two realms, he was in the process of creating two new creatures to send to Mobius "go Aeda, and Aedan, go to that world find your place, remain in that world as neutrals till i give my signal". two hedgehogs apear from the wasted land of which he standed on, one male one female. both nodded and flew into a void portal that lead to mobius. "it seems i have company here, an energy source is headed towards me as i speak" Sentinal takes flight with 3 beasts of his wings, "i must leave" *flies towards the portal as well* Category:Roleplay Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations